Sex And Violence Sales
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Melody Donivan, a writer for a big New York Magazine, is given the assignment of figuring out why WWE is so popular. She quickly decides it’s because sex and violence sales. Before long she finds herself too close to all the sex of the WWE.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sex and Violence Sales

Author: Jaime

Rating: R

Characters: Melody Donivan OC, various WWE Superstars and Divas

Contents: language, sexual innuendos

Summary: Melody Donivan, a writer for a big New York Magazine, is given the assignment of figuring out why WWE is so popular. She quickly decides it's because sex and violence sales. Before long she finds herself too close to all the sex of the WWE.

((Prologue))

"Charity you can't be serious." Melody screamed. "I came to 'Elle' to be a serious writer. To write about wars and politics and murders. Not about a bunch of morons feeling each other up in tights."

"Millions of people every week watch WWE and I want you to tell our readers just WHY that is." Charity said. "I for one am one of the millions that watch those oh so hot men 'feel each other up' in those oh so tight tights."

Melody couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. Women had worked for years to get people to respect them for more than just their looks and bodies but for their brains. And here women were now looking at men just the same. And the women of the WWE were now making it seem okay to be popular for their good looks and nothing else.

"Okay I'll do it." Melody said, grabbing her notebook she'd been taking notes on.

"I know you will." Charity said. "You're plane leaves tonight. Vince is already expecting you for the RAW show tonight. He's happy to get the exposure to all of the female wrestling fans of the world."

"I'm sure he is." Melody mumbled. "After reading our magazine I'm sure more women will subject themselves to this….this sideshow of freaks."

Charity laughed as Melody left her office and shook her head.

"Girl I hope you learn something on this trip." Charity said, turning back to her computer.

(Chapter 1)

Six hours and two Tylenol later Melody was entering Joe Lewis Arena in search of Vincent K. McMahon or anyone else that could help her. She lightly tapped a brunette on the back. When she turned around Melody was confused. She didn't look quite like a supermodel, just a normal girl you'd see on the streets.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Melody Donivan from 'Elle Magazine'. I'm looking for Vincent McMahon." She said.

"Oh hi. I'm Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley." She said, extending her hand. "My father told me you'd be coming, he's running a little late."

"Well maybe you could help me get started then." Melody laughed.

"Sure." Stephanie said. "Do you know anything about wrestling?"

"No. Not a thing." Melody said, shaking her head.

"Okay maybe you should watch the matches and then after the show you can interview some of the guys." Stephanie said. "I'm sure my husband could line up some guys for you."

"Thank you." Melody smiled, following the stage hand to the inside of the arena to the seat. Her seat was in the front row right behind where the announcer table used to be.

Melody dug her notebook out and wrote down all the names of the people that were announced throughout the night and watched some of the matches. The 'bra and panties match' between Christy Hemme and Trish Stratus was one she could have lived without. She shook her head as she heard another loud song fill the arena. She almost dropped her pen as her eyes fell upon one of the sexiest men she'd ever seen.

"And his partner. From St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton." She heard the ring announcer say.

"Randy Orton." She mumbled, continuing to scribble lazily on her notepad. She couldn't help but look at him. She remembered what Charity had said about those tight tights and boy were the shorts that he wearing looking good from where she sat. This was exactly what she was here to try and say was NOT all right.

After the match had been on for about ten minutes she shook the cobwebs from her head and finished her notes.

"This is going to be a hard job." Melody thought.

NOTE: Stay far away from Randy Orton.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the show was over Melody made her way toward the backstage area, in search of Stephanie McMahon. She finally found her in a group of people, among them was Randy Orton.

"Melody!" Stephanie said, waving at her. "I want you to meet some people."

Melody slowly walked over to the group and held her notepad and her pen to her chest. All the guys were wearing their ring attire and all the women except Stephanie were wearing hardly anything. Melody glanced down at her black slack and white button-up shirt and though herself a little overdressed for the group.

"Everyone this is Melody Donivan. She's from Elle Magazine and they are doing a story on WWE." Stephanie said. "Melody this is my husband Paul, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas, Randy Orton and David Batista."

"Hi." Melody said to all of them.

"So what kind of story are you writing?" Paul asked her as he wrapped an arm around Stephanie.

"I'm not really sure yet." Melody said. "I'm supposed to figure out why people watch wrestling."

"Because we kick ass of course." Randy said, getting a laugh from the entire group.

"You know much about wrestling?" Trish asked.

"Nothing." Melody admitted. "I've never watched wrestling."

"Never?" Amy asked. "Not even when you were a kid?"

"I've always been busy." Melody replied. "Didn't watch much television."

"You must have been a really busy child." Stephanie commented. "Even I made time to watch television."

"These are the people who wouldn't mind being interviewed." Paul said. "Actually everyone wants interviewed but I thought I'd bring you the best of the best."

"Thank you." Melody said. "Tomorrow okay?"

"Tomorrow's fine." Stephanie said. "They can come up to your room. I'll give them their appointment times tonight."

"Thank you." Melody said. "I'm a little tired from the trip so I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone told Melody goodbye and she left the arena and went back to the hotel.

The next morning she woke late and was still in her shorts and a tank top when their was a knock at her door.

"Are you decent?" She heard a girl ask from the other side.

'Thank goodness it's a woman.' Melody thought, opening the door quicky.

"I'm sorry my alarm must not have gone off." Melody said, letting Amy in.

"Wow." Amy said. "You've got a body hidden behind those business clothes."

"Th…Thank you." Melody said, grabbing some clothes and hurrying into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she returned with her hair up in a ponytail and wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white tee shirt.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Melody said.

"It's okay. Trust me if anyone knows how much traveling will wear you out it's me." Amy laughed.

Melody went on with the interview of Amy, Trish and David. She was surprised to find out that they all loved what they did and they were overall really nice people. The girls didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that people saw them in their undergarments. Melody closed her notes and went to open the door for her last interview of the day. Randy Orton.

She opened the door and saw him standing on the other side in a pair of workout pants and a tank top. She felt her mouth go dry and she couldn't help but lick her lips. She blushed at the action and hoped he didn't notice any of it.

"Come in." She said, stepping to the side.

"Thank you." Randy said, taking a seat on the chair at the table. Melody quickly sat down in the other chair and began rattling off questions.

Randy laughed fifteen minutes later when he heard her stomach growl.

"We're all meeting downstairs for lunch." Randy said. "You should join us."

"I don't think." She began.

"I insist." Randy said, placing his hand over hers on the table. She quickly drew it back. "Now since you have my life story what's yours?"

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"Where do you live? Where did you go to college? Where are you from?" Randy began with a smile. "Do you have a boyfriend, fiance, husband?"

"I live in New York, Manhatten to be exact. I went to college at Kansas University and I grew up in a little town thirty minutes from Kansas City." Melody began. "I'm only 23 so I'm not really searching for a husband or a fiancé. And I don't exactly have a boyfriend."

"Don't exactly?" Randy asked, letting his eyebrow lift up.

"I dated a guy in high school and my first couple of years of college. But he went to California to college and we lost touch. So we never exactly broke up but I think the rule is if they don't call for over a month you can consider them history." Melody said, smiling.

"I'm from St. Louis." Randy said. "That's not too far away from Lawrence. I used to go visit some buddies that went to school there."

Melody just sat there, staring out the window. She missed where she was from. She hadn't been there for years, since she'd gotten the job at Elle. She'd been to busy to visit her family. She shook her head. She had time to travel around with wrestlers but not visit her own parents.

"We're meeting in a few minutes for lunch." Randy said. "I'll walk with you if you don't mind stopping by my room to get a shirt first."

"Okay." Melody said. If she let him know she was attracted she knew that it would just make it all worse. She had to keep her cool, she had to keep this professional.

Ten minutes later they were entering the restaurant on the fourth floor of the hotel. She saw Stephanie, Paul, Trish and Vince sitting at a table and they quickly waved the two of them over. Randy pulled the chair out for Melody to sit down and she quickly took it, grabbing a menu and searching for something she wanted.

"You need to find a girl for the WrestleMania commercial with Trish." Vince told Stephanie. "We need an unknown face for it."

"And a good body wouldn't hurt." Melody heard someone add, turning to see who had said it.

"Melody, my brother Shane." Stephanie said. "Shane, Melody Donivan. From Elle Magazine."

"What kind of body you got under them clothes?" Shane asked her, kissing her hand.

Melody quickly pulled it away and placed it in her lap. The entire table could see the scowl on her face and brushed it off.

"Finally someone has turned you down." Trish laughed. "But to answer your question she has a better body than I do. I was meaning to ask you this morning. Do you work out?"

Melody moved a little in her seat. The uncomfortable feeling setting in.

"I live in New York." Melody laughed. "It must be all the walking."

"Walking?" Trish asked. "I walk all the damn time and I don't look like that. Naturally anyway? I had to pay a lot of money to look like this."

"Story aside." Melody began. "Why would you want to buy body parts. God gave you what he wanted you to have, why would you want to buy any? To impress some guy? To get a job? To get people to notice you? I don't want to affend you but I've always been kind of curious. I mean I work with an office full of people who go to the plastic surgeon on a weekly basis."

"None taken." Trish smiled. "I did it too make me feel better about myself. If I had a body like your's I wouldn't have."

"I don't know about that." Melody began.

"Seriously how do you look like that?" Trish asked.

"I've always looked like this." Melody said. "Maybe it was everything I did in high school. Basketball, Soccor, Track."

"No cheerleading?" Vince asked.

"No." Melody said, nervously.

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"I never really got along with the cheerleaders." Melody said, staring at her lap. "The cheerleaders at my school were kind of stuck up and ditsy and well they slept with like the entire football team."

"What about your high school boyfriend?" Vince asked.

"He was the captain of the football team." Melody said.

"Oh." Vince said.

"How many of them did he sleep with?" Paul laughed, as Stephanie slapped it lightly.

"Only three of them." Melody said, ordering her food.

"Ouch." Paul said. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm over it." Melody said, waving her hand.

After eating everyone left to work out, except Melody and Trish.

"They thing I'm a brude." Melody said.

"No they don't." Trish said. "They just haven't seen you have fun yet. Come to the club with us tonight. It'll be good for your story. I'll help you get dressed."

"I know what to wear to the club." Melody laughed. "Just tell me where to meet you."

Trish gave her the info and the address of the club and Melody went upstairs to get ready. She didn't know why but she felt the need to show everyone that she could have fun and wear something other than business clothes. As she closed her hotel door she had the feeling that something was going to happen, something that would change her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody put on a pair of suede pants, that tied up in the front like shoelaces and a matching suede tank top. She quickly put on brown heeled boots and put her hair up in a clip before exiting her room. She drove her rental car to the club Amy had given her directions too and left her car with the valet. She entered the club and searched the large group of people for the wrestlers. She felt someone tap her on the back.

"Are you with the WWE?" The woman asked.

"How did you know?" Melody asked her.

"All the good looking people are." The woman smiled, leading Melody toward the stairs to the VIP section.

Melody entered and smiled when the guys' jaws dropped and she could see the money signs in Vince's eyes pop up instantly.

"I'm not for sale." Melody said quickly in his direction.

Vince merely put his hands up and drank his coffee.

"Wow." Randy said, standing in front of her. "You want a drink?"

"Sure." Melody replied.

Six beers and a shot of Tequila later Melody climbed into the taxi with Randy hand in hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"I love you." She laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh do you?" Randy asked, grinning.

"You want to know how much?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." Randy said, bending his head down.

Melody put a hand on each side of his face and kissed him like her life depended on it. She let her tongue enter his mouth and let one hand slide down to cover his chest, just over his heart. She moaned when Randy let his own tongue entwine with hers and minutes later they both pulled back.

"You want your gum back?" Melody laughed, popping a bubble.

They pulled up in front of the hotel and the pair laughed all the way up to their rooms. Melody slipped the card into her door and before Randy could walk toward his own she grabbed his arm and drug him in. As she closed the door she pushed him up against it, kissing him hungrily on the lips. She let her hands go to work on the buttons of his shirt and ripped it off quickly before going to work on his pants. He did the same with her clothes and they both stood there naked in the entryway. Randy picked her up and slammed her against the door, entering her almost violently. Melody led her nails dig into his back and muscular arms as he pounded in and out of her. She let her climax overcome her body as she felt Randy fill her. The two stood there panting for air before Randy carried them both toward her bed, falling into each others arms and falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Melody woke and moaned as her head pounded. She opened her eyes and saw the sun beaming through the hotel room. Her head was killing her, her back was killing her and her stomach was turning. She slowly sat up in the bed and felt a large lump laying next to her. She looked over and saw Randy's body laying there. All the memories of her and Randy flooded her mind and she put her hands over her face and slowly and quietly got out of bed. She quickly put on a pair of sweats, a tee shirt, and tennis shoes and left the room. She made her way to the hotel restaurant and found Trish, Amy, Christy, Vince, Stephanie, Shane, Hunter and David all sitting at two tables, pushed together and joined them.

"You look like shit." Vince laughed, handing her a cup of coffee. "Don't drink much?"

"No." Melody replied, ordering a small order of bacon and a biscuit. "I'll be fine after I eat some bread. Old college remedy."

"Where's Randy this morning?" Stephanie asked, looking around the table.

"I don't know he didn't come back to the room last night." David said, shrugging. "He probably passed out in the parking lot."

"If he's not here by the time we're done eating we'll go look for him." Hunter said, continuing his breakfast.

"It's not like Randy to not come back." Vince said, looking around the room before continuing his meal.

Melody cringed thinking of how she would have to see Randy face-to-face. What would she say? What would he say? For some reason Melody hoped it didn't start with it was a big mistake, we were drunk, we didn't know what we were doing.

It wasn't long before she saw him either. Half-way through her meal she saw him walk through the door, smile plastered across his face. Melody kept her gaze on her plate and she continued to drink her second cup of coffee.

"How are you this morning Melody?" Randy asked, looking at her. "You had a lot to drink yesterday."

Melody knew he was referring to her back being slammed up against a door more than her hangover and she felt happiness wash over her as she tried to keep it under wraps.

"I'm fine." She said, finishing her food and standing from the table. "I have to go send an update to my editor."

"When are you leaving?" Vince asked.

"Probably in a few days." Melody said, walking toward the elevator.

The doors were almost closed as Randy stopped them and stepped on next to her.

"We need to talk." Randy said, looking down at her.

"I told you I'm fine." Melody said, pushing her floor button.

"I know you're fine." Randy said, grabbing her arm. "Look at me! I like you I want us to try this. I don't want to be a one night stand."

Melody thought about it, biting her lip nervously.

"Pick me up at 7 and you can take me to dinner." Melody said, stepping off on her floor. And walking toward her door. She was surprised when Randy kissed her lightly on the lips and turned to go in his own door.

Melody entered her room and sent an update on her story to her editor and waited for a reply. It came soon after.

"Melody. I need something more juicy, deep dark secrets. Something shocking. Something hot. Who's sleeping with who, who's cheating on who. Come one girl there has to be some shady stuff going on over there.

Hugs & Kisses"

Melody gritted her teeth how could she fill people in on this and keep Randy's trust. She closed the laptop and began thinking of what she could do to keep both people happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody sat in her room, awaiting Randy's arrival. They went to dinner and Randy confided much in her. Some of the guys' used steroids, who was cheating on who, and so on. Melody returned to her room to try and write the best article possible for her company. She didn't want to ruin her and Randy's relationship but she didn't know what else to do. She went to sleep with nothing done.

The next day she was supposed to leave at noon. She awoke at 8 o'clock and pushed the speakerphone on her cell.

"Hello."

"Hey Mel did you get the dirt?" Mel heard her ask.

"Look I…" Melody began.

"You're a good girl, just remember after this article you'll have free rein. See you at two o'clock." The woman said hanging up the phone.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me." Melody heard Randy say as she turned around. Melody looked up and could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain.

Melody tried to chase him but couldn't catch up. She looked for him for two hours before she had to leave for the airport. She cried as she hugged Trish at the terminal.

"He's just mad." Trish said, patting her back.

"No, he hates me." Melody sniffed. "He'll never forgive me."

Melody boarded the plane and cried all the way to New York.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

(One Month Later)

Trish ran to Randy's locker room, Mel's article in hand. She let the door fly open and saw Randy moping with David.

"Randy you should read this." Trish said, handing the magazine to him and smiling.

"I wouldn't open that thing if I was on a deserted island and out of toilet paper." He said, pushing it away from him.

Trish opened the magazine and read.

"I didn't have any interest in this in the beginning of this assignment. I thought all those women who drooled over these wrestlers need a doctor." Trish began.

"How is this interesting me?" Randy snapped.

"But then I met them. One in specific was kind, caring, sexy, funny, smart and gentle." Trish said. "As my last assignment…"

Trish felt the magazine snatched from her hands. She smiled as he read it and she could almost swear she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"She's already left the magazine. I tried to call her earlier." Trish said.

She laughed as Randy ran from the room and straight to Vince's office.

"Vince you need a writer for the creative team right?" Randy asked.

"Yes."

"Melody would be a great writer." Randy suggested hopefully.

"She won't come, you're mad at her remember?" Vince said.

"Please try again…." Randy began.

"I've tried a thousand times, no luck. Sorry kid." Vince said.

After Randy left Vince picked up the phone.

"Hey Mel, I know you said no but what if I put you on SmackDown. You won't have to see him. Pay-per-views? You can do it by phone or they can wing it without you. At least come to Titan to discuss it. Friday at 3? Great, I'll see you then."

Vince hung up and called Stephanie in to his office.

"Stephanie tell Randy I need him at Titan at three on Friday."

Vince sat back in his seat as she left, putting his hands together. He loved when a plan came together.


	7. Chapter 7

-1(Chapter 7)  
Friday morning Mel walked into Titan towers in her black slacks and tight white button-up shirt, her hair pulled back in a ponytail on top of her head. She sighed as she sat in the chair in the conference room, awaiting Vince's arrival. She watched as the door opened and Vince entered the room.

"Mel it's great to see you again." Vince smiled, hugging her.

"Thanks Vince." Mel said. "I told you on the phone I can't work for you."

"But if I put you on SmackDown you won't have to see him at all." Vince pleaded. "I need a good writer and you're the best I know of."

"Vince really." Mel said.

"Oh I need to go get Stephanie to sit in, will you be okay for a few minutes." Vince asked.

"Okay." Mel said. "But please hurry my flight leaves in two hours."

Vince left the room and Mel fidgeted with her hands. She wished she could see Randy again; explain that she would NEVER have betrayed his trust like that. She sighed as she heard the door open again and wiped the tear from her eye.

"Vince I can't take the job, I really need to be going." She said, facing the window.

"Why can't you?" She heard Randy say.

She turned around and looked at him, standing in the room, his tight jeans and muscle shirt showed off his muscles perfectly.

"Randy…" Mel began. "I never planned to do the story with information you gave me…."

"It's okay." Randy said, putting his finger over her lips. "I realize now that I jumped to conclusions. I've missed you so much during the past month; I want you to take the job."

"What?" Mel asked, standing.

"Mel, please listen to me." Randy said. "I know it was wrong of me to trust you and I asked Vince to get you to come and work here. I read your article and I talked to your editor, she told me you weren't ever going to print the dirt of road-life."

"Oh so since you HEARD and READ my opinions and morals you are going to forgive me?" She asked, throwing her arms up in the air.

Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"I love you too." He said, slowly.

"What?" She asked, blinking.

"In your article you said I was the only man you'd ever loved." Randy began. "I love you too."

Mel smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. Randy began to deepen the kiss as Vince entered the room.

"Does this mean you'll take the job?" Vince asked, with a smile.

Mel pulled back and smiled at him.

"On one condition." She said.

"Anything." Vince said, clasping his hands together.

"I want to be on RAW not SmackDown." Mel said, looking at Randy.

"You go it." Vince said, looking at Randy. "You know it's true."

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"Sex and Violence Does Sale." Vince said, leaving the office.

THE END


End file.
